aprendiendo amarte
by albe20
Summary: las cosas no simpre pasan como uno quiere resultado doloroso pero a veces ese tipo de situaciones nos guia a cosas mejores


Aprendiendo amarte

En un bosque cercano de donde se celebró la liga kalos hace poco, estaba ash caminado rápidamente por el bosque tratando de encontrar a alguien en su rostro se le dibujaba una cara de desesperación como si aquella persona fuera lo más importante para el.

— ¿Dónde estarás? —murmuraba el azabache para sus adentros. — ¿Por qué te fuiste de esta manera?

El azabache mientras se seguía formulando preguntas en su mente aún seguía buscando con total desesperación aquella persona además que el tiempo no era su aliado en ese momento ya que estaba punto de anochecer además se le podía notar su cansancio ya que las gotas de sudor caían desde su frente que constantemente el las quitaba con su brazo ignorando que su cuerpo pedía a gritos un descanso ya que había pasado ya varias horas desde que comenzó su búsqueda pero no le importaba estaba decidido a seguir buscando a esa persona sin importar nada.

De pronto como señal del cielo pudo avistar una silueta no muy lejos de él y tratando de limpiar sus ojos pudo ver que era efectivamente lo que estaba buscando.

—aquí estas dawn —exclamo ash en voz baja mientras se dirigía a pasa lento hacia ella y en su rostro se le dibujaba una sonrisa.

Al ver que era dawn, ash simplemente respiro aliviado había pasado varias horas desde que salió a buscarla aun no podía comprender por qué ella salió corriendo después que él le dedicó unas palabras por su victoria en la liga kalos.

El sabía de antemano que no era muy experto en temas del amor pero cuando se separó de ella después de perder en la liga sinnoh se sentía vacío por dentro y de vez en cuando le llegaban recuerdos fugaces cuando convivía con ella en sinnoh.

Así que poco a poco llego comprender que dawn era muy importante para el por lo cual se juró que ganaría la liga kalos y se armaría de valor para revelarse sus sentimientos por lo cual entreno con mayor intensidad que en otras regiones para cumplir dicho objetivo sus acompañantes en dicha región que eran clemont, bonnie y serena lo apoyaron mucho para lograr su cometido sin saber claro las verdaderas intenciones de sus amigo de todos sus acompañantes de kalos sintió una gran conexión pero sintió que su amiga de la infancia serena era la que más lo apoyo le brindo pero el noto que ella se comportaba muy amable y comprensiva con él además que a veces era muy tímida o se ponía roja cuando estaba cerca de el, al principio pensó que lo hacía por amistad hasta que por accidente escucho una plática entre ella y bonnie y descubrió que ella estaba enamorada de él.

El quedo impactado por la noticia pero sabía que no podía corresponderle a sus sentimientos así que decidió ser más despistado esperanzado que su amiga perdiera el interés por él aunque en parte funciono pero no del todo ya que por desgracia había momentos en que quedaban solos y observaba el rostro de su amiga y notaba que se ponía roja por lo cual se podía deducir que aún seguía enamorada de este.

Por más doloroso que fuera él estaba decido a seguir con su plan sabía que serena le dolería saberlo pero era lo mejor para ella cuando diera el anuncio se abriría la caja de pandora.

Así fue, después de una larga pelea con su rival shouta donde el azabache resulto vencedor todos sus amigos estaban reunidos en el estadio viendo en ese momento desde misty, Gary, may, max, cylan, iris, clemont, serena, bonnie, brock y por supuesto dawn que viajaron desde lejos para apoyarlo.

Cuando lo invitaron a decir unas palabras ante el público por su victoria en la liga él ya sabía lo que tenía que decir, todos estaban escuchando atentamente el discurso de ash donde no solo agradecía a su madre y al profesor oak por su apoyo también le dedicó unas palabras a sus pokemon y a cada uno de sus amigos que hizo en cada región que visito les dedicó unas palabras de agradecimiento así que a todos los nombro hasta llegar a su amiga dawn donde el azabache ya tenía pensado que decirle.

"dawn sé que tuvimos nuestras diferencias cuando nos conocimos pero aun así no quita el hecho que gracias a ti me convertí en una mejor persona, los momentos que pasamos juntos siempre los atesorare en mi corazón ya que vivimos muchas aventuras en sinnoh, recuerdo como te vestías de porrista para darme ánimos en mis combates gracias a ello me dio la fuerza para seguir adelante y jamás retroceder y no solo eso también tus consejos sobre los concursos me ayudaron a realizar mejores estrategias en mis peleas además como olvidar nuestro saludó que compartimos créeme cuando te digo que para mí eres muy importante ya que te llevo en mi corazón y no me quiero separarme de tu lado nunca más"

Después de decir esas palabras la gente del estadio se conmovió bastante y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y por el lado de sus amigos se quedaron con la boca abierta en especial dawn y serena, lo cual era de esperarse la pobre pelimiel sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba al escuchar esas palabras y las lágrimas brotaron de sus hermosos ojos azules al notarlo bonnie trato de calmarla con ayuda de su hermano que sabían de antemano lo que sentía ella por ash, pero en un giro inesperado dawn se levantó de su asiento y salió corriendo de ahí y extrañamente Gary salió tras ella para sorpresa de todos.

Ash a lo lejos observo como la reacción de dawn no comprendía porque ella actuó de esa manera en un momento pensó que se dirigía hacia donde estaba el pero vio que dawn fue en dirección a la salida del estadio, lo cual al ver eso sin pensarlo fue corriendo en dirección hacia ella a lo lejos también observo a su amiga serena llorando pensó que lo mejor era alejarse de ella para que no siguiera sufriendo por su culpa así que siguió con su persecución.

—perdóname serena. —susurro el azabache mientras seguía corriendo sin parar.

Ahora estaba aquí muy cerca de dawn la chica que logro robar su corazon solo quería estar con ella por lo cual camino lentamente para poder sorprenderla pero en ese momento presencio la escena más dolorosa para él.

Gary se encontró frente a ella y por impulso dawn le dio un beso en los labios a lo cual no se requería explicaciones para saber que dawn no sentía lo mismo por el azabache, ash sintió como su corazón se destrozaba al ver ese beso todo lo que hizo por demostrar lo que sentía por dawn fue en vano ella ya tenía dueño mientras que el solo era un cero a la izquierda en ese lugar y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar ahora comprendía porque dawn nunca le llamo en todo este tiempo o porque estaba cerca de Gary cuando llego a kalos él fue un tonto y todo lo que dijo en frente de tantas personas simplemente quedo como un bufón ante los demás.

El dolor que sufría en ese momento era indescriptible solo quería salir corriendo de ese lugar ya no quería saber más del asunto seguir viendo lo destrozaba en lo más profundo del alma así que se dispuso a correr lo más lejos de ese lugar peor cuando quiso correr sintió una mano que tocaba su hombro por atrás así que se volteo y contemplo aquella persona que estaba detrás de él.

—Serena. —dijo ash sorprendido al ver que era su amiga de la infancia.

Ella solo sonrió y lo abrazo fuertemente.

—Todo estará bien. —respondió serena. —no te preocupes yo estoy aquí.

Al sentir ese cálido abrazo ash comprendió que su amiga le hablaba con sinceridad y no podía creer que ella estuviera aquí con él después de todo lo que le hizo se sentía la peor basura del mundo no podía ver como ella se seguía preocupando por él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí serena?

—me preocupe por ti ya que saliste corriendo del estadio de esa manera.

—Pero serena yo… —exclamo ash pero fue interrumpido por serena.

—no digas más no quiero verte sufrir de esa manera se que lo se siente saber que la persona que más con todo tu corazón no sienta lo mismo por ti.

—Lo siento serena. —se disculpó ash y se aferró más a serena.

—no tienes por qué disculparte no me hiciste nada malo.

—claro que si he sido un idiota no supe ver lo que tenía enfrente de mí.

—ash no te martirices sabes algo aunque tú no me ames yo si te amo ti. —exclamo serena. poniendo una sonrisa y limpiando las lágrimas del azabache con sus manos. —verte en ese estado me rompe el corazón.

— ¡perdóname! —exclamó ash mientras serena seguía aferrado a ella y sin que se dieran cuenta dawn y Gary se alejaron de ellos agarrados de las manos sin darse cuenta de su presencia.

Serena no dijo nada dejo que ash siguiera abrazándola para que se desahogara, ella sabía de antemano ese sentimiento de rechazo y quería que ash se desahogara ella ya lo había hecho hace unas horas antes cuando finalmente se recuperó sintió un presentimiento sobre ash y corrió tras de él y por coincidencia lo encontró en ese momento que vio como la chica que ash amaba le rompía el corazón en frente de él.

—Serena. —hablo ash ya más tranquilo.

—si ash.

—quisiera que me perdonaras por todo lo que te cause y quisiera aprender una cosa contigo.

—claro que te perdono y ¿qué cosa quisieras aprender?

— ensáñame amarte.

De pronto la noche envolvió el bosque así como un gran silencio inundo todo el lugar, serena se quedó observando los ojos de su amado y en su mente le brindo mucha felicidad el saber que ash estaba dispuesto amarla por lo cual ambos se fueron acercando lentamente y chocaron sus labios y ese día ash prometió una cosa aprendería amar a serena con todo el corazón sin importar nada.

¿CONTINUARA?

Pues sería el inicio de un nuevo fic como sabrán e borrado algunos fics míos que muchos no le han agradado decidí crear nuevos en fin ya veremos si este que queda como oneshoot o evoluciona a un fic más largo.

Ahora bien busco a lectores para que revisen mi nuevo intro de fic es de zombies y me digan su opinión sincera sobre el así que solo manden un mp por si quieren una copia.


End file.
